The Book with the Crossing A's
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: The Book was falling apart. Pages were tearing, the spine was bending, it was falling apart completely. Ally felt just like her special book. She was falling apart, and no one could help her. Maybe a certain 19 year old blonde can? AU. Auslly


**So if you read my other story 'I Wouldn't Mind' (Which you should ALL check out ****J You may have noticed that Ally now has a _new _song writing book. This is how she got that book. **

**Set a few years behind 'I Wouldn't Mind' when Austin and Ally are about 19.**

**Hope you like it!**

The Book with the Crossing A's

A 19 year old Ally Dawson sat in her apartment at the kitchen table, tears streaming down her face and lyrics pouring out of her like an open book. She wasn't sad, she was angry.

She was angry at her dad, for thinking it was right.

She was mad at the old woman who now sat at the counter in the store downstairs.

She was mad at herself, for letting it happen so easily.

All these people had taken away her happiness. She felt so empty inside.

She stopped crying. She was determined to stop crying.

So she did.

Ally left her precious book on the table, open for the to see (if only the world was there)

She walked over to her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey…can you come over?"

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Austin Moon was trying to recollect himself. He wasn't upset like he knew she was, but all those years, they were just memories now. They had taken away their special place.

He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and sighed. Hearing the phone ring he immediately ran over to pick it up, already knowing who it was.

"Hey…can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right there,"

He knew she was going through a tough time right now.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

She opened the door to the practice room, being that her apartment was stationed right above it. It was the only thing that the old lady with the antique furniture let her keep.

She heard a knock on the door coming from the newly built and decorated store. She opened it to see her boyfriend of three years staring behind him, probably still in shock of the major changes.

"Thankyou," Was all she said to him and he focused on her walking into the room. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and she in return wrapped her own around his neck. She inhaled and smelt that fresh summer breeze that made her forget everything.

She pulled away and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"It's really a shame," Austin said "That you're dad sold the store,"

"He thought it was best, he was moving to New York with his new wife so he figured sell the store here and open up a new one there. 'It's more crowded, sweetheart. You can come and visit whenever you like.'" She quoted her father with disgust "I'm 19 Austin! I've been working hard at this store since I'm 13! I could have bought the store, and managed and run it myself! But he had to sell it to the old bag downstairs who took the life out of the store and replaced it with old junk!"

Ally took her head in her hands as the many thoughts ran through her mind. Austin walked over and placed a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"It happened quicker than any of us could have changed anything Ally," He looked into her chocolate eyes "Nothing could have changed,"

"Come upstairs, I can't be in here right now…it's a little overwhelming," She took him by the hand and led him up to her apartment. They sat down on the white couch in her living room and talked, trying to avoid the subject. He excused himself to get a glass of water.

He noticed that her special book, that he was told to NEVER touch was sitting, open, right there on the table. Unfortunately, years of wear-and-tear had worn the book out, pages were ripping, the spine was bent. He noticed that her tears had stained some of the pages so the ink was spreading. That may have been her favorite book, but she ultimately would need a new one sometime soon.

Completely forgetting the glass of water, he picked up the book and brought it into the room where Ally was sitting. She didn't seem to mind as she watched him flip through the pages of the old leather book.

"It's life is coming to an end soon too," She said in a melancholy tone. He shook his head, determined to help her smile.

"I'm sure you'll still get a few good years out of it…" But pages began to fall out to the floor as he said this. He scrambled to pick them up and Ally sighed.

"Why even bother?" She pushed her hair behind her ear, "All that's in there is stupid stuff and more then half of it's about you and me. The other half is the songs I wrote for you. Then there's those few random pages about my dad or Trish or Dez or-"

"Ally, this is your special book. You shouldn't talk about it like that. This book practically brought you and me together," He smiled at her, his eyes practically begging her to smile back. All she did was get up, take the book from his hands and put it in a book case next to her old copy of Peter Pan.

"Austin, Sonic Boom is now Andrea's Antiques. My Dad, now has a new wife and is moving to New York. My book is now falling apart and so is the rest of my life. Everything is changing, and it's all changing so fast!" She cried frustrated "Maybe you should go home, I think I need to have some time alone,"

He walked over and pushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He kissed the top of her forehead and she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her, but even though she didn't hug him back he knew she appreciated the gesture. He left down the stairs, through the practice room and out the door's of Andrea's Antiques without another word.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

When Ally woke up from her at 10:32pm it was dark out and everything was quiet. The antique shop downstairs was closed. The street lights outside had been turned on. Everything was as it should have been.

Except it wasn't, and Ally could tell.

Something was out of place, but she didn't understand what. She grabbed her book from its place on the shelf, with its spine breaking and pages falling apart, and walked down the stairs to the music room. Playing the piano would help her feel better.

She sat down on the bench putting her book on top of the piano and adjusted her ruffled skirt. She pressed lightly on the keys and a feeling of safety wrapped around her.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<p>

They weren't the exact lyrics she thought would come out of her, but they were lyrics that fit her none the less. Her mind immediately went to Austin's visit earlier in the day. She sighed and opened up her book, trying to look for a page that didn't have any writing on it.

Then, something strange fell out. It wasn't one of the already ripping pages inside, but it was a note, a sticky note to be exact.

-Sorry if I upset you today or anything, but, I was just looking for that beautiful smile of yours. I hope you like you're present! (check under the window)

~Austin  
>(And please…smile?)<p>

She smiled shyly at the note and closed the book, leaving it on top of the piano. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and immediately knew which window to go to. It was her favorite window. It was their favorite window.

She gasped slightly as she saw a brown leather book, Identical to her own sitting on the cushions below it. Except on this book, There was not one A standing for the A in Ally, but there were two A's Crossing at the base. Austin&Ally.

She smiled brightly and looked inside the book. The first page held not Austin Moon's first hit "Double Take" but was filled with her personal favorite lyrics to "Break Down the Walls" Which had been the first song they had ever written as a team. She smiled as she read the little not underneath it:

-Look Outside?

She looked out the window and saw Austin leaning against the tree across the street, not paying attention to the window. She rolled her eyes and wondered how long he had been standing out there. Suddenly she noticed it began to drizzle and he still did not look toward her window, perfectly fine standing in the rain.

She ran and grabbed a jacket while still holding her new favorite book. She ran outside the second exit that didn't require running through the store. She completely forgot to grab shoes or an umbrella.

"Austin!"

"Ally?" Austin turned around and jogged across the street. It was raining harder at this point.

"I…I got your book. And for the record I never got upset with you! I was upset with the whole situation…"

Austin took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling them closer together.

"Ally, have you ever been kissed in the rain?"

"Well, I kinda find the whole concept a bit cliché. It happens in every movie, every book, every romantic story, all those saps that can't find romance of their own read those and wish it would happen to them someday and-"

"Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

"Shut up," and he kissed her. In the rain. While they both happened to find it clichéd, they were happy to be with each other. The Book with the Crossing A's right between them. Ally pulled away.

"So since this book technically has our initials on the front…I guess you can share it with me…"

"So no more 'Don't touch my book!'" He imitated Ally in a voice that was clearly to high to be owned by Ally. She laughed.

"I don't sound like that at all Austin!" He kept looking at her. Mostly at her lips.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No…I just, love you smile," He smiled at her. She got on her tiptoes and pecked his lips.

"Well I love this book…A&A. Austin&Ally…Ally&Austin…" She smiled at him.

"I think I like Austin&Ally better," He winked at her and she just smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

**So I hope you liked it! This one was a bit shorter then my last. **

**The Song I used in this story was Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse which is another great band that you guys should ALL listen too!  
><strong>

**Any questions, comments, concerns?**

** Review! **

**And I just have to thankyou all for the reviews/favorite story +/ Favorite author + on my last story! I checked my traffic, and over 150 people read the story! Even though it only got like 10 reviews...so amybe review more on this one? please? **

**Thanks for Reading! **

**~..Out  
><strong>


End file.
